Encontrarse con el pasado
by Yorusoiyuki
Summary: Tanto Soi fong como Shinji tienen que investigar Karakura acerca de unas distorsiones, Yoruichi les acompaña pero los tres se separan. Tanto Soi fong como Yoruichi se encuentran a sus pasados, que pasará entonces, lean para saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

Lo siento mucho por la demora, aunque tengo dos historias más en las que continuar, he querido iniciar una que pretendo avanzar, ya que terminar para mi es imposible. Esta vez intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Y ahora no les entretengo más y los dejo leer ^^

**ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Des de que lo vi en la lucha por Karakura se me revolvieron las tripas con solo verlo, una de las razones por las que Yoruichi-sama se fue.

Por eso colgué al lado de mi peor dolor de muelas, es decir a _Kisuke Urahara_ , unos pequeños tallos de manera donde en ellos estaban dibujados tanto el traidor repugnante como el nuevo capitán de la división 5. Arduamente lanzo patadas y golpes a esos tallos de madera sujetados en un palo clavado en el suelo, hasta que todos los tallos de madera y incluso los palos quedan pulverizados a causa de mi fuerza.

En parte me ayuda a desahogar la ira contenida durante el día, para así despejar malos recuerdos de los cuales han quedado guardados en mi memoria.

Han pasado 17 meses desde que la ultima vez que la vi, pero aun así mantengo mi promesa como le dije, para así volvernos a encontrar de nuevo. De pronto veo que pasa una mariposa infernal revoloteando por el lugar, hasta que se posa en mis dedos. Al cabo de un rato esta emprende el vuelo, y con esto desaparezco con un shunpo.

"Me lo suponía hay problemas en la sociedad de almas"- pensé inmediatamente.

Ya me encontraba cerca de la primera división cuando abrieron las puertas incitándome a entrar. Al llegar allí solamente se encontraba el capitán comandante y el capitán de la división 5.

Yama: Veo que ya podemos empezar… ejem capitana Soi fong y capitán Hirako los he convocado a esta reunión para informarles que la ciudad de Karakura esta pasando un momento delicada.

Soi: ¿Qué quiere decir con "delicada", señor?

Yama: Pues verán gracias al instituto de investigación y desarrollo de la división 12 se han podido determinar algunas distorsiones, aunque se desconoce el tipo y las causas, por eso su misión es investigar las zonas afectadas y informarnos de los cambios que puedan surgir en ellos, sean para mejor como para peor. ¿Hay alguna pregunta al respecto?

Soi: Si, comandante. ¿Por qué el capitán de la 5 división tiene que ir a esta misión?

Yama: Por que se conoce mejor la ciudad de Karakura mejor que la mayoría de shinigamis, sin incluir los otros vizards.

Shin: Por cierto ya hay alguien que me transfiere la información de la ciudad de Karakura.

Yama: Interesante, ¿de quien se trata?

Shin: Se trata de Hiyori, señor.

Yama: Ya veo, bien ya se pueden retirarse.

Shin/Soi: ¡HAI!

Mientras nos dirigimos a abrir el Senkaimon, Shinji (tenia que dirigirme por su nombre en algún momento) me dijo lo siguiente:

Shin: Ya sabes a donde nos dirigimos, ¿no?

Soi: Por supuesto, al kiosco de Kisuke… tch como si no lo supiera.

Shin: mmm… ya me había enterado que no lo tragas.

Soi: Tampoco es que tú me caigas mejor que él.- aceleré el paso.

Shin: No te culpo en absoluto, nos convertimos en unos traidores.- llego a adelantarme por poco.

Soi: No tienes ni idea, de lo mal que lo pase por vuestra "traición"- dije frunciendo más el ceño.

Shin: Lo dices por Yoruichi-san.-al oír su nombre, pare en seco, de golpe la sangre me hirvió y lo cogí por el haori.

Soi: Encima lo dices como algo sobrevalorado, me niego a que digas su nombre con esa prepotencia con la que acabas de decir, o me oirás, ¡ENTIENDES!- lo solté de golpe sin pensármelo.

Shin: De acuerdo, ya estamos llegando a la ciudad de Karakura… Ah se me olvido decir que no eres la única quien odia tanto a Kisuke.

Soi: Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿hay alguien más que lo odie?- me sorprendí.

Shin: Eso es, no es nada más ni nada menos que Hiyori Sarugaki.

EXTRA:

Yuki: Soi fong me gusta tu nuevo look.

Soi: No me piropees que ya hace siglos que no publicas nada.

Yuki: Como que no he subido nada, díselo Oyuichi-sama.

Oyu: Si que publicaste, pero a lo que se refiere Soi fong, es que no publicaste nada de Bleach.

Yuki: Ahí le has dado.

En eso aparece Yoruichi.

Yoru: Y pensar que ibas a continuar con mi felicidad con Soi fong.

Yuki: Pues que sepas que tenia pensado en poner momentos de tensión y drama.

Soi: Si ya lo veo, en mi trasero. Sabes lo que te espera si no publicas pronto.

Yuki: S-si… no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Yoru: Ya puedes mantener a Soi fong feliz, por que yo no te iré a salvar el pellejo.

Yuki: No es verdad…-voltea mirar a Oyuichi.

Oyu: No te pienso defender esta vez.

Yuki: KAMI-SAMA… ¡tasukete! TTOTT


	2. Chapter 2

**EMPIEZA LA MISIÓN**

Contemplaba desde el tejado del quiosco de Kisuke como las nubes iban pasando lentamente, perezosamente estiré mis patas y ronronee de forma escandalosa, en eso veo que Kisuke sale y se me queda mirando con su tonta sonrisa de siempre.

-Yoruichi-saaaaan... si tan aburrida estás, ¿por que no me ayudas adentro?- agitando su más preciado vano.

-¡Callate Kisuke! Para eso que te ayude Tessai o los niños.-dije con voz grave seria.

-Ya deberías saber que se habían ido a comprar hace poco, ¿o no lo recuerdas?-eso me saco de quicio.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Y si tanto trabajo tienes vuelve a continuarlo y no molestes a los demás.

-Hai hai, como quieras, pero ya sabes, si me quieres ayudar ya sabes donde encontrarme.

-¡Al cuerno! ¡Antes morirme de aburrimiento que ayudarte!-con eso Kisuke entro de nuevo al quiosco.

_Si no fuera por que Ichigo y sus amigos se encargan de todo, no me aburriría de esta manera, pero que le vamos a hacer, aun así se sobre unas distorsiones que me dijo Kisuke anteriormente, pero claro resulta que no es tan grave y que por eso esta Ichigo para poderlo comprobarlo… A este paso me quedaré toda la vida con esta maldita rutina de las…_

-Vaya me parece que me he precipitado…-sonriendo con lujuria-la cosa se pone interesante a partir de ahora.

Rápidamente me oculté lo mejor que pude para comprobar cuando iba a aparecer, pero a medida que sentía más cerca su reiatsu, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola ya que note otro reiatsu junto con el de ella… pero no pude averiguar de quien se trataba hasta que los dos se hicieron presentes, me sorprendí mucho que el otro era Hirako Shinji. Salí de allí para cambiar a mi forma humana, ya que no me gustaría que armase demasiado escándalo. Me coloque mi ropa y cuando estuve lista, volví donde de buen comienzo había estado y observe que ambos ya estaban delante del quiosco de Kisuke, me apresuré a llamarles la atención para así evitar que entrasen.

-¿Soi fong, Hirako que os trae por Karakura?- bueno más o menos intuía que tenia relación con las distorsiones.

-Yo-yoruichi-sama, no me había dado cuenta de que estuviera allí arriba.

-No se de que te sorprendes, pero aun no me has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿o si?-dije de forma sinuosa.

-Pues vera resulta que…-pero Soi fong fue interrumpida por Hirako.

-Estamos aquí por unas claras distorsiones que han surgido en Karakura, supongo que ya lo debéis saber tanto vosotros como Ichigo y compañía.

-¡Desgraciado iba a contestar **YO!**-lo dijo con el ceño muy fruncido y alzando el puño alterada.

-Are are, Soi fong… jiji no te enfades que no es para tanto.-se me escapo un poco la risa, pero era inevitable.

-No tienes por que montar un número-lo dijo como si no se hubiera ofendido para nada.

-Te voy a dar de ost…-pero de inmediato la frene, antes de que se metieran en una pelea.

-Que tal si pasáis adentro y os calmáis un poco.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos y de golpe voltearon para otro lugar disgustados, sin decir que al entrar Kisuke vio a Soi fong y le dio la gran sonrisa en la que ella contrarrestó con una mirada asesina y de repugnancia mientras que Hirako lo saludo como si nada. Estuvimos hablando sobre el asunto mientras tomábamos te, bueno, para mi gusto yo tome leche como de costumbre acompañado de unas galletas.

-Bueno Kurosaki-kun ya está investigando junto a Kuchiki-san, pero como estas distorsiones solo hacen aparecer Hollows, no hay problema.

-¿Aparecen Hollow en esas distorsiones?-dijo Soi fong sorprendida.

-No me extraña que no sepáis sobre eso ya que no hace mucho que lo sabemos.

-Oi Kisuke, no crees que haya una forma de contrarrestar estas aparentes dimensiones con algún método.

-Mmm… Vaya gracias Yoruichi-san, no se me había ocurrido antes-lo dijo tontamente que daban ganas de golpearlo.

-Eres idiota o te lo haces ver para hacerte el interesante.-dije con una venita en la frente.

-Oh no, no es nada de eso…en realidad no había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrar un punto flaco en esas dimensiones, aunque…

-Aunque que…

-Puede que entrando en esas dimensiones se pueda hallar una respuesta a este enigma.

-Pero no sabemos con certeza que sean fiables…además si no encontramos la manera de volver que…-dijo con razón Soi fong.

-Por eso me he asegurado por si acaso de fabricar un dispositivo que permite localizar al individuo en donde quiera que este, aunque este en otro sitio con esto se le puede encontrar.

-Trae aquí…-lo cogí severamente y lo observe detenidamente- bueno si no te importa iremos a comprobarlo por nosotros mismos.

-Me lo esperaba de ti…tened cuidado, no sabéis exactamente con lo que os podéis encontrar allí.

-No te preocupes sabiéndolo no vamos a bajar la guardia así como así… ¡vamos!

-¡HAI!-ambos dijeron. Ellos dos también cogieron los otros dispositivos y nos alejamos de allí.

No tardamos demasiado en hallar la primera distorsión, estaba a punto de entrar junto a Soi fong cuando…

-En esta dejadme entrar a mi primero. Vosotras entrad en las siguientes.

-Bueno como quieras Shinji…vamos a por la siguiente Yoruichi-sama.

-Claro, puedo sentir una de ellas cerca de aquí.

Nos dirigimos a toda prisa, sin esperar lo que nos podía deparar al entrar allí, pero no miramos atrás y seguimos adelante. A pocos metros pudimos divisar la siguiente distorsión.

-Aquí está la siguiente Soi fong… –directamente me fije en ella-no estarás nerviosa, ¿verdad?

-Pa-para nada…no se de que me está hablando, nerviosa, yo… imposible-lo dijo al final con un tono seguro.

-Bueno por si acaso, será mejor que nos cojamos las manos.-con el contacto con su mano noté como empezó a temblar.

-O-ok…pero usted cree que es necesario.

-Por supuesto, ya que una vez entremos la misma distorsión nos irá absorbiendo como si se tratará de un agujero negro y lo más probable es que nos lleve a otro lugar, pero resulta que al absorbernos hace una inmensa fuerza que si no nos demos cuenta nos enviará a distintos lugares.

-¿Como sabe tanto de eso, Yoruichi-sama?-me pregunto curiosa.

-Pues resulta que un día Kisuke me empezó a contar algunas cosas astronómicas y cosas así.

-Ya me extrañaba que ese desgraciado no estuviera de por medio-decía murmurando.

-Dijiste algo, ¿Soi fong?-me hice como aquella que no hubiera escuchado nada.

-No nada, no dije nada.

-Eso creía, pero bueno vamos a entrar.

-¡Hai, Yoruichi-sama!

El simple hecho de entrar una gran corriente nos arrastraba y poco a poco notábamos como nos íbamos separando y nuestras manos dejaban de estar cogidas.

-Soi fong aguanta un poco más… ¡no me sueltes de la mano!

-Yoruichi-sama es demasiado fuerte, no…podré aguantar mucho más.

Pero cada vez nos ibas separando más y nuestras manos dejaron de estar cogidas y nos dispersamos en direcciones opuestas.

-¡SOI FONG‼!-cada vez la veía más lejos.

-NOOOO…YORUICHI-SAAAAMAAAA…¡NO ME DEJE‼!

En eso empecé a recordar a cuando la deje hace 100 sola, un triste recuerdo que en ese momento me paso en mente.

Extra

Soi: Wow, te has superado, esto se merece un aplauso.-hizo la acción de aplaudir una vez.

Yuki: Arigato, demo estoy demasiado cansada para estar contenta.-en eso cae rendida en la cama.

Yoru: (le da un golpe el la cabeza) Eso te pasa por actualizar a estas horas, por dios que no ves que te van a aparecer ojeras.

Yuki: (Sin moverse del sitio y con un chichón en la cabeza) Bueno por eso mismo voy a dormir… Aaahhhhh… (bostezo) si nos importa…

Soi: A si es verdad…

Yoru/Soi: ¡Konbanwa! ("buenas noches")

Yuki: ¡Oyasuminasai! ("buenas noches")


End file.
